


Rise of the Fangirls

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blackmail, Fangirls, Jack with a camera, Multi, Video Cameras, it backfires, lots and lots of Pitch fangirls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on a project for class, Jamie discovers that Jack shows up on camera if you believe in him. Jack decides this must apply to other spirits as well, and proceeds to acquire video blackmail and post it to Jamie's YouTube account. His blackmail on Pitch, however, turns out to be less blackmail and more, well, fangirl material.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack grinned at the newly uploaded video, chuckling as his onscreen self demonstrated some parkour basics and cracked lame jokes. It wasn't much, but with spikes of frost appearing at his feet every time he bounced off a wall into a gravity-defying tumble he was sure Jamie would get at least a few thumbs up. Glancing at the camera, he grinned mischeviously. There were another few hours until his favourite believer woke up, and it wasn't like the camcorder was locked down or anything. So long as he returned the gizmo in one piece, there'd be no evidence he'd even borrowed it, save candid camera videos of the Guardians.

\-----

North's place was the first target. He got some decent footage of the Yetis working, and even managed to pan over next year's premium lineup before darting off for the big man's office. His hunch paid off spectacularly, and he scarpered with a plate of cookies, a doll the elves had cobbled together, and some truly epic footage of a royally wasted North and Bunny singing Christmas carols. He was pretty sure Silent Night wasn't meant to be sung in Russian, or whatever language Bunny was using, but regardless he saved the file and jetted off towards the Tooth Palace.

\-----

He should've known that letting the mini-fairies eat all his cookies was a bad idea, but really it had been his best idea all week. With the idea of miscief planted in their little heads, they turned half the palace upside down before Tooth noticed. Saving the file, Jack fled the scene with a near-hypersonic Baby Tooth on his shoulder.

\-----

He caught up with Sandy two town over from Burgess, and perched himself on a telephone pole to watch the little man work. He wasn't really doing anything weird or crazy, but Jack got a good minute or so of the Dreamsand making pretty shapes before getting bored and flying off. He was just outside Burgess when a nicker caught his attention, and Baby Tooth jerked awake in his lowered hood. Flicking the camera on and starting the recording, Jack landed himself in a tree and set the lens on Pitch.

The Bogeyman was making a right fool of himself, leaping about like a three year old pretending to be a ballerina. And he could make that comparison accurately, having watched Sophie go through her ballerina phase at about that age. He got almost ten minutes of the dork jumping around and cooing at the NightMares before the battery gave out. He stayed for another half hour, though, snickering quietly with Baby Tooth at the dark spirit's antics until he retreated back under ground with his now-flying NightMares.

And hour later he'd edited a running commentary along the bottom of each video, and eight minutes after that all four were posted to Jamie's YouTube account. After erasing any trace of the videos from the camera and computer, Jack made sure the device was sitting comfortably in its charger and jumped out the window once more, this time to return Baby Tooth and apologise for giving the fairies sugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie yawned and groped for her laptop. Saturday meant Skype calls with her friends out of state, and even a few of them from other countries who Jack had introduced her to. Opening the group titled "Believers", she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. There was an ongoing call already? It was barely six! Clicking the button to join, she propped herself up and smiled at the screen. "Mornin', guys." she said with a stifled yawn. "What's the occasion?"

"God, don't you check your email, Soph?" Kirsi drawled, her Nordic accent now familiar and easy to decipher.

"Geez, Kirs. Take it easy on her." Cupcake admonished. "Can't you tell she just woke up?"

"Sophie, seriously, check your email." Pippa said quickly.

A comment appeared in the chat window, and Sophie looked at the link. "You're spazzing out at six on a Saturday over a YouTube video?" she asked incredulously.

"Just watch it!" her friends chorused with varying levels of agitation.

Sophie rolled her eyes and clicked on the link, and was absolutely floored. The scrolling text along the bottom was derogatory in a way obviously meant as humorous, but the blonde saw nothing stupid or dorky or foolish about the man dancing in the tiny video box. She'd only been a child when she saw him defeated, but it was hard to wipe something that scary from your mind. "Guys, when did the Boogieman get hot?" she asked quietly, gaze alternating between his legs and mostly exposed chest.

The other three laughed, and Sophie blushed before Cupcake said "I know, right? Hey Kirsi, what's that song you used earlier?"

"Just a sec, I've got the tab still open." The young Icelandic teen said. There was some shifting on her end, and then music came through Sophie's speakers. It was tinny, since Kirsi's mic wasn't great for recording music off a computer, but it got the point across. "Look at that booty, show me the booty. Give me the booty, I want the the booty-"

Kirsi stopped the music when Sophie collapsed in giggles. "It shouldn't fit, but it does!" she laughed, resting her head on her hands.

"My reaction exactly." Pippa said, her smile practically audible.

Sophie picked her head up, giggles fading to a wide grin. "I hope the others get on soon. They need to see this."

"I'm making a remix of his dance with that song playing over it." Cupcake declared. "I've already got both things downloaded."

"I demand a link when you're done." Pippa said.

"Seconded." Sophie agreed.

"Guys, we should totally make this video go viral." Kirsi said.

There was silence, and Sophie grinned. "That website that ate your life, you're pretty popular there right?"

"Well I do have a few followers." Kirsi said shyly.

"Bullshit." Cupcake declared. "You were saying just last week that you cracked two thousand. If that's not tumblr famous I don't know what is."

Had their friend with a membership been online, Sophie was certain they'd see Kirsi blushing. "That's on my roleplay blog."

"Girl, your followers won't give two fucks if you post a video. Isn't that site, like, infamous for being obsessed with middle-age men? Babyface Cucumber and the hedgehog and all that jazz?"

"Don't go knocking my Benethor Clampearl." Kirsi warned in a mock serious tone. "But yeah, tumblr does tend to flip its shit over hot actors."

"Well he's not an actor, but I'm sure Pitch wouldn't mind a few extra believers. I mean come on, fear is what keeps us alive, right?" Sophie coaxed.

There was a pause, then Kirsi sighed. "Fine, but if I lose followers it's your fault."

The three Burgess girls cheered, and then a fourth voice cut in. "What the hell are you lignite cheering about? It's six thirty over there for chrissakes."

"Amy!" the girls cried happily. "Watch the video, watch the video!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the madness begins >:D I think next chapter I'll cover them making the blog and starting on fanart and fanfic. Right after the video goes utterly viral, of course ;)


End file.
